Homer Simpson
200px|thumb|Homer Simpson Homer Jay Simpson är fadern i familjen Simpson. Hans röst läses av Dan Castellaneta och han dök upp i TV-rutan, tillsammans med övriga familjen, i kortfilmen "Good Night" som ursprungligen sändes på The Tracey Ullman Show den 19 april 1987. Homer skapades av Matt Groening medan han satt och väntade i lobbyn till James L. Brooks kontor. Groening hade kallats upp till honom för att presentera en serie kortfilmer baserade på Life in Hell, men Groening bestämde sig istället för att skapa en ny grupp figurer. Han döpte figuren efter sin far, Homer Groening. Efter att ha sänts i The Tracey Ullman Show i tre år, fick familjen Simpson sin egen serie på Fox, som hade premiär 17 december 1989. Homer är den buffliga fadern i familjen Simpson. Tillsammans med hustrun Marge har han tre eller fyra barn: Bart, Lisa, Maggie och Hugo. Han är familjens försörjare och arbetar på Springfields kärnkraftverk. Homer personifierar flera amerikanska arbetarklasstereotyper: han är rå, överviktig, inkompetent, klumpig, lat och ignorant; han är dock samtidigt väldigt hängiven sin familj. Trots "arbetare i förorten-rutinerna" i sitt liv, har han varit med om åtskilliga äventyr. I kortfilmerna och de första halvtimmesavsnitten försökte Castellaneta få Homer att låta som den amerikanske skådespelaren Walter Matthau, men under den andra och tredje säsongen av The Simpsons ändrades Homers röst till att bli mer robust, för att på så sätt kunna ge uttryck för fler känslor. Homer har medverkat i flera produkter relaterat till The Simpsons, bland annat videospel, The Simpsons: Filmen, The Simpsons Ride, reklam och serietidningar - och har inspirerat till ett otal merchandise som affischer, leksaker, kläder, med mera. Homers catch phrase, det irriterade utropet "d'oh!", togs 1998 med i The New Oxford Dictionary of English och 2001 i Oxford English Dictionary. Homer är en av de mest inflytelserika fiktiva figurerna på TV. Den brittiska nyhetstidningen The Sunday Times beskrev honom som "the greatest comic creation of modern time". I TV Guide rankades han som den näst bästa seriefiguren och av Channel 4:s tittare röstades han fram som den bästa TV-figuren genom tiderna. Castellaneta har vunnit tre Primetime Emmy Awards för Outstanding Voice-Over Performance och en special-Annie Award för sitt arbete med Homer. År 2000 fick Homer, med resten av sin familj, en stjärna på Hollywood Walk of Fame. Roll i The Simpsons 150px|thumb|left|D'oh! The Simpsons använder sig av en "flytande tidslinje", vilket innebär att figurerna inte åldras, och varje avsnitt anses därför utspela sig i nutid. I många avsnitt har händelser ägt rum samtidigt som bestämda tidsperioder, men denna tidslinje blir emotsagd i senare avsnitt.Till exempel, avsnittet "That 90's Show" (säsong 19, 2007) ändrade på mycket av den då kända bakgrundshistorien; till exempel, visade det sig att Homer och Marge var barnlösa i början av 1990-talet även om tidigare avsnitt visade att Bart och Lisa föddes på 1980-talet. Homer Simpson är den fumliga maken till Marge och far till Bart, Lisa och Maggie Simpson. Han föddes i Springfield,"Wedding for Disaster" och växte upp med föräldrarna Mona och Abraham; Mona försvann dock i mitten av 1960-talet efter att ha hamnat i trubbel med lagen."Mother Simpson". Richard Appel; David Silverman. The Simpsons(Fox). 1995-11-19. Avsnitt 8, säsong 7. Homer började studera på Springfield High School, och sista året blev han kär i Marge Bouvier."The Way We Was". Al Jean; Mike Reiss; Sam Simon; David Silverman. The Simpsons(Fox). 1991-01-31. Avsnitt 12, säsong 2. Marge blev senare gravid, och hon och Homer åkte då och gifte sig i ett litet kapell strax utanför statsgränsen. Strax efteråt fick Homer arbete på Springfields kärnkraftverk."I Married Marge". Jeff Martin; Jeffrey Lynch. The Simpsons(Fox). 1991-12-26. Avsnitt 12, säsong 3. Bart föddes kort efter, och Homer och Marge köpte sitt första hus. Homer har åldrats allt eftersom serien sänts; i de första avsnitten är han 36,"Lisa the Beauty Queen". Jeff Martin; Mark Kirkland. The Simpsons(Fox). 1992-10-15. Avsnitt 4, säsong 4. i åttonde säsongen är han 38"The Homer They Fall". Jonathan Collier; Mark Kirkland. The Simpsons(Fox). 1996-11-10. Avsnitt 3, säsong 8. och i den artonde var han 40,"Springfield Up". Matt Warburton; Chuck Sheetz. The Simpsons(Fox). 2007-02-18. Avsnitt 13, säsong 18. även om hans ålder även i dessa säsonger är helt ologisk.Turner, pp. 78-79 När Bill Oakley och Josh Weinstein var show runners för serien märkte de att allt eftersom de åldrades, åldrades även Homer, så de höjde hans ålder till 38.Bill Oakley. (2005). Kommentar på "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy", i The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. Homer har haft många yrken, i och med avsnitt 400 hade han haft 188 stycken.Larry Carroll (2007-07-26)."Simpsons' Trivia, From Swearing Lisa To 'Burns-Sexual' Smithers". MTV. Publicerad 21 september 2008. I de flesta avsnitten arbetar han som säkerhetsinspektör på Springfields kärnkraftverk, ett jobb han haft sedan "Homer's Odyssey", seriens tredje avsnitt.Kat Angus; David Weis. "Homer Simpson's Top Ten Jobs". Canwest News Service, Montreal Gazette. Publicerad 13 juni 2008. På kärnkraftverket är Homer ofta ignorerad och totalt bortglömd av chefen Mr. Burns, och han faller ofta i sömn och struntar i sina plikter. Matt Groening har berättat att han satte Homer i kärnkraftverket på grund av dennes möjlighet att skapa total ödeläggelse.Groening, Matt. (2001). Kommentar på "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", i The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. Homers övriga jobb har bara pågått i ett avsnitt. I den första halvan av serien gav författarna en förklaring hur han fick sparken från kärnkraftverket för att sedan få tillbaka jobbet i varje avsnitt; i senare avsnitt har han ofta börjat på ett nytt jobb på ren impuls, utan att hans jobb på kärnkraftverket ens nämns.Al Jean. (2008). Kommentar på "Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?", i The Simpsons: The Complete Eleventh Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. Figuren Skapandet Matt Groening hittade på Homer och resten av familjen Simpson 1986 i lobbyn till producenten James L. Brooks kontor. Groening hade kallats dit för att presentera en serie kortfilmer till The Tracey Ullman Show, och han hade tänkt föreslå en omarbetning av hans skämtserie Life in Hell. När han fick klart för sig att en filmversion av Life in Hell skulle tvinga honom att ge upp sina publikationsrättigheter, valde han att gå en annan väg, och skissade snabbt upp en idé om en dysfunktionell familj, namngivna efter hans egen familj. Homer döptes därför efter Groenings egen far. Det var dock inte så mycket mer som baserades på honom, och för att påpeka att meningen med namnet inte var så viktigt lät Groening senare döpa sin egen son till Homer. Även om Groening i ett flertal intervjuer har påstått att Homer skulle vara hans fars namne, påstod han också i några intervjuer att en figur i Nathanael Wests roman Gräshopporna skulle stått som inspiration för Homer. Homers initial för mellannamnet, "J", som står för "Jay", är en hyllning till de tecknade figurerna Bullwinkle J. Moose och Rocket J. Squirrel från The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, som i sin tur fick initialen från den amerikanske film- skaparen och producenten Jay Ward. Homers debut skedde den 19 april 1987, tillsammans med resten av familjen Simpson, i kortfilmen "Good Night", som var ett inslag i The Tracey Ullman Show. 1989 var det dags för familjens egen TV-serie, som visades på Fox Broadcasting Company. Homer med familj har sedan dess varit seriens huvudpersoner. Designen Homer är rund och knäpp (han har ett IQ på 55). Hårfärget är brunt. Han bär en vit skjorta, blå byxor och svarta skor. Rösten Homers röst läses av Dan Castellaneta som även läser rösten för andra figurer, som Abe Simpsons med flera. Utvecklandet av figuren Personlighet Mottagande Hyllningar Analyser Kulturella influenser D'oh! Merchandise Referenser Externa länkar en:Homer Simpson de:Homer Simpson es:Homer Simpson pl:Homer Simpson it:Homer Simpson ja:ホーマー・シンプソン fi:Homer Simpson pt:Homer Simpson bg:Хоумър Симпсън da:Homer Simpson no:Homer Simpson ru:Гомер Симпсон pt-br:Homer Simpson uk:Гомер Сімпсон id:Homer Simpson cs:Homer Jay Simpson lzh:霍默·辛普森 zh:霍默·辛普森 fr:Homer Simpson lt:Houmeris Simpsonas *Homer Simpson på TheSimpsons.com *Homer Simpson på Internet Movie Database Kategori:Moe's Tavern Kategori:Släkten Simpson Kategori:Rollfigurer Kategori:Familjen Simpson Kategori:Springfields kärnkraftverk